


Circles

by orphan_account



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different now when Duncan kisses Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

Duncan is kissing Veronica, and it’s not like it was before. He runs his fingers through her hair, pushes against her until she’s moaning into his mouth, and he can taste Logan on her teeth, her tongue.

He pulls back and he can see the question in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Kissing Veronica now is like kissing Logan, and kissing Logan is like kissing Lilly, circles within circles of lust and betrayal. Veronica may not be Duncan’s sister, but this is still incestuous, and, fuck, the thought makes him hard.

“Nothing,” Duncan lies and leans forward to kiss her again.


End file.
